Strange Frequencies/Transcript
: STILES: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : THEO: Stiles, don't say anything. : STILES: Why not? : THEO: Because I never said anything about Donovan. ( ) : STILES: Ahh! ( ) : STILINSKI: Chimeras. ( ) : LIAM: Just close your eyes for three seconds. : SCOTT: She's got this aura around her. I don't know if I can trust her anymore. ( ) BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : THEO: I know what happened to Donovan. I know everything. : STILES: You don't know anything. : THEO: I was there. I was at the library. Malia found the book. She was texting us to see where you were. SHe said she left you at the library. I told her I was close. When I got there, I heard the scaffling come down. : STILES: You saw him? : THEO: Just the body. I watched you come out. I was gonna say something, but then I saw the cop car. And the body was gone. I don't know who took him. I only saw what you saw, and I didn't say anything because you didn't. : STILES: That's not an ambulance, is it? : THEO: We should get out of here. : STILES: We can't just leave him. : THEO: Fine. All right, let's take him. Someone's stealing the bodies anyway, right? Here's our chance to find out who. : THEO: Stiles, come on. We gotta do something. : STILES: You killed him. : THEO: In self-defense. He was going to kill you and me. If we stay, we're either going to have to tell the truth, or we're going to need a pretty convincing story. : THEO: It's your choice-- I'm not going to ask you to lie to your dad. : STILES: Don't worry... I've had plenty of practice. SINEMA : LIAM: Hayden... : LIAM: Hayden, wait! : HAYDEN: Asking me to close my eyes was weird. Sticking a glowstick in my face? Even weirder. But Werewolves and Dead Doctors? : LIAM: Dread Doctors-- : HAYDEN: Whatever. Get away from me. : LIAM: What if I could prove it to you? : HAYDEN: Prove what? : LIAM: This. : LIAM: RAWWWWWWWR! : LIAM: Owwww... ON THE ROAD : THE SURGEON: the radio Your condition improves... : THE SURGEON: the radio Hayden... Hayden... Hayden... Hayden... : LIAM: Come... Come on! TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : THEO: Do you know him? : SCOTT: His name's Josh. He was a junior. : SCOTT: Which one did it? The one with the cane? : THEO: Yeah... : STILES: What are we going to do with him? We can't just set the alarm and leave, that's how Tracy disappeared. : STILES: All right... Someone's got to stay here with him. : THEO: I'll do it. It's not like I had a big Saturday night planned. : STILES: What is it? : SCOTT: Another one. Another Chimera. MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: Hayden...? It's Scott. I know that you're scared, but we just... We want to help. : SCOTT: I can hear her heart beating-- she's really freaked out. What happened? : LIAM: She was okay when we got here. I went to text you for two seconds and she locked herself in. : STILES: Why? : LIAM: I don't know. : SCOTT: She's definitely a Chimera? : LIAM: She said she heard a voice saying "Your condition improves..." : STILES: Okay, that's unsettling... : STILES: Hayden? This is Stiles. Your sister works for my dad down at the station? Look, just open the door. You can trust us. : SCOTT: We just need to tell you the truth, Hayden... And that kind of thing is usually better face-to-face. : SCOTT: Listen, either you're gonna unlock the door, or I'm gonna have to break it open. It's okay if you don't want to talk, or if you're not ready to believe us. But I just... I gotta know that you're okay in there. : HAYDEN: ...I believe you. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : KIRA: Was this really necessary on a Saturday morning, Dad? : KEN: Thank you for your help, Kira. : KIRA: Not like you gave me a choice, but sure. : KEN: There's one more in the car. I'll be right back. : NOSHIKO: AYYYYIIIIIIII! : KIRA: Mom? What the hell! : NOSHIKO: Kira... Where's your sword? : KIRA: I, um... I think I left it... : KIRA: Mom, this isn't what I would call quality mother-daughter time. : NOSHIKO: Kira-- defend yourself. : NOSHIKO: HIIIIIIYA! : NOSHIKO: Anatahadare? (English: "Who are you?") : NOSHIKO: Jibun jishin o hyōji, kitsune! (English: "Show yourself, kitsune!") : KEN: Kira! : KEN: KIRA! : KIRA: I could've killed you! : NOSHIKO: Not you! The Fox inside you. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COREY: Mason? You're Mason, right? : MASON: Yeah... You're Corey. : COREY: You saw Lucas that night. My friend said he saw you talking to him. : MASON: Yeah, uh... I met him that night. He was, uh, really cool. : MASON: Look, I'm sorry about what happened. : COREY: Did he say anything? About me? About what happened? : MASON: Sorry... I mean, I already told the cops everything I know... Which wasn't much. I'm... I'm really sorry. MONTAGE BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: We're back to telluric currents? : SCOTT: If the Dread Doctors didn't like coming into Eichen House because of them, maybe we can use them to protect Hayden. : STILES: Okay, so besides Eichen, where's the strongest convergence? : SCOTT: We're standing on it. : STILES: You want to hide her in the high school? For how long? : SCOTT: If we have to... All night. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : SCOTT: voiceover Liam convinced Hayden not to say anything to her sister yet. She's working a double tonight, and she thinks Hayden's staying at a friend's. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: But it's just a school, though, you know? It's not exactly a fortress. : SCOTT: Lydia's got an idea for that. Remember how Valack quoted Tesla? : STILES: Frequency and vibration... : SCOTT: She thinks he wasn't just saying that to sound smart-- she thinks maybe it was a clue. : STILES: To do what? : SCOTT: Disrupt their frequency. PARRISH'S APARTMENT : SCOTT: voiceover Parrish took three cell phone jammers from the station. He thinks they can broaden their range of frequency. It's a long shot, but it's the best we've got right now. MCCALL HOUSE : KIRA: What about me? : SCOTT: Um, well, you'll come to the school with us. We're going to need all the help that we can get, so bring your belt. : KIRA: Actually, I think I lost it again... : SCOTT: Oh. Well, I'll help you find it. You think you left it here? : KIRA: Scott, it's okay. Last time I was around telluric currents, things didn't go so well. : SCOTT: Yeah, well, this is the school-- you're there every day. It's not the same. : KIRA: I made it worse by being at Eichen. They used me to get inside. I think I need to figure out what's going on with me before I try helping anyone else. : SCOTT: Kira... FLASHBACK-- MARTIN LAKE HOUSE, SEVEN MONTHS AGO FLASHBACK-- DEREK'S LOFT, SEVEN MONTHS AGO END FLASHBACKS : KIRA: Just be careful, okay? : KIRA: If this works tonight, what happens tomorrow? Are you gonna keep trying to find places to hide her? : SCOTT: No... If this works tonight, we're gonna catch one of them. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : THEO: Checking up on me? : THEO: You can't tell me you don't want to know who's taking the bodies. : THE SURGEON: Inconsequential. : THEO: Why? You don't care that someone's running off with your little failed science experiments? : THEO: ...You already know who's taking them. Did you forget that you were supposed to be keeping me in the loop on everything? : THE SURGEON: Inconsequential. : THEO: Not to me! : THEO: What's going on? : STILES: Whoever's stealing the bodies probably isn't going to do it while we're standing guard over one of them. : THEO: So you've got a better idea? : THEO: What happens now? : STILES: We wait. : THEO: You want to take shifts watching? : STILES: No... No, I want to spend some quality time with you. : THEO: Sounds good to me. YUKIMURA HOUSE : NOSHIKO: The balance of power inside you is in conflict-- the struggle between the Fox and the human. Perhaps this will shift the power back into your hands. : NOSHIKO: Are you in pain? : KIRA: No. No, I'm fine. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILINSKI: This book. This is what I keep coming back to, again and again. : MELISSA: But still no leads? : STILINSKI: Nothing. Which makes me wonder if I've been coming at it from the wrong direction. : MELISSA: What do you mean? : STILINSKI: Well, the whole time, I've been looking at this and I've been thinking, "science fiction." But they're not Dread Scientists-- they're Dread Doctors. : MELISSA: So, now you're looking for a medical connection. : STILINSKI: Or medical condition. Somrthing that Tracy, Lucas, and Donovan could've all had in common. : MELISSA: You're not asking me to hand over medical files without a court order, are you? : STILINSKI: I would never ask you to do that. : MELISSA: Good. Because they may take away this key card, which allows me access to medical records. Do you want to see how the key card works? : STILINSKI: I would love to see how the key card works. : MELISSA: Follow me. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MALIA: We're betting our lives on these? : LYDIA: I think we're betting Hayden's life on them. : PARRISH: Yeah, well, I'm glad I brought my gun. : LYDIA: Is it me, or is Liam not aware of the second part of the plan? : SCOTT: I'm still not sure if there's going to be a second part... Or if it's going to work. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : THEO: You still wondering why I haven't said anything to Scott? : STILES: Maybe. : THEO: You think I have some kind of ulterior motive? : STILES: More than likely. : THEO: Would you believe me if I said all I want-- all I've ever wanted-- is for you guys to trust me? : STILES: Nope. : THEO: So, you're here because you're never going to trust me. : STILES: Yep. Glad we had this talk. : THEO: You know who you remind me of? : STILES: Theo, I don't care. : THEO: My sister. She was smarter than everyone, too. And a pain in the ass like you. But she always looked out for me-- the same way you look out for Scott. : THEO: You know, I was the one that found her body. She'd fallen into a creek, broken her leg... They told us she would've been okay if it wasn't one of the coldest nights of the year... If it wasn't for the hypothermia. And when I found her, all I could think was that I should've known. That I should've been looking out for her. : STILES: Why are you telling me this? : THEO: I'm telling you because even if you don't trust me, and even if you don't like me, I'm still going to be looking out for you... FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS PRESERVE, 2004 : THEO: voiceover ...The way I should have been looking out for her. :: TARA: Theo... END FLASHBACK BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : MELISSA: There's a full moon coming... : STILINSKI: I know. I put that up there when I realized just how much bigger the job had gotten. : MELISSA: You don't think he's still alive, do you? : STILINSKI: I wish I could say yes. : MELISSA: You wish? Isn't this the kid who threatened to stab you? : STILINSKI: Yeah... But he was just a kid. More than anything else, a victim of circumstance. : STILINSKI: The day his father was shot, Donovan jumped on his motorcycle to get him. He was hit by a car two blocks from the hospital. So, when his father was finding out that a bullet had severed his spine, Donovan was being wheeled into surgery for internal bleeding. : MELISSA: Hold on... Didn't you say something about a skin graft? : STILINSKI: Yeah, that was Tracy. Uh... Deaton said that there was a graft on her shoulder. : MELISSA: Donovan had one, too. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LIAM: Don't worry. You learn to control it. : HAYDEN: I'm not like you. I wasn't bitten by a wolf. I was... someone's science experiment. : HAYDEN: This is so bizarre. : LIAM: I know, but you're gonna be okay. I promise. : HAYDEN: What am I? : LIAM: You're Hayden. : HAYDEN: By the way... if you get me out of this, I'll forget all about the sixth grade. : LYDIA: Scott? : LYDIA: I was just thinking... Since we can't use our phones, we can't check in on Stiles and Theo. : SCOTT: I didn't even think about that. : LYDIA: Me, either. So, we're standing here, waiting for guys in masks and breathing tubes to show up... But who--or what-- are Stiles and Theo waiting for? BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : THEO: You know, I saw his teeth. Donovan. He was a, uh, Wendigo, wasn't he? : STILES: Yeah. : THEO: The cannibal one? : STILES: Native American. The myth says that if you ate human flesh, your punishment was to turn into a creature that constantly craved it. : THEO: That's a pretty judgmental myth. : STILES: Well, I didn't make it up. : THEO: What if it was the only way to survive? I mean, you ever hear of the Donner Party? I'm pretty sure they didn't turn into Wendigos... : STILES: Well, they didn't live in Beacon Hills. : THEO: Good point. So, what's the punishment for killing a Chimera? : STILES: You spend five hours in the car with Theo Raeken. : STILES: Like... I know what my punishment is. I'm gonna lose my best friend. I'm gonna lose Scott. YUKIMURA HOUSE : NOSHIKO: Ken! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LIAM: What were you going to do with these? : SCOTT: Brought them just in case... : LIAM: In case of what? : SCOTT: In case we had a chance to catch one of them. If we can't make the school a fortress, then maybe we can make it a trap. : LIAM: They're coming for her-- doesn't that mean she's the bait? : MALIA: Parrish? Where's he going? : MALIA: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : MELISSA: Sorry, there is nothing-- no skin grafts for Lucas. : STILINSKI: It can't be a coincidence. What else is there? : MELISSA: The only other thing I noticed is that he was born with congenital glaucoma... But that's nothing like a skin graft. : STILINSKI: Okay. What do they do for that? The glaucoma? Uh, did he take medication? : MELISSA: It says here they did a corneal transplant a few years ago. It's a fairly routine outpatient procedure. It was an allogeneic transplant taken from a recently deceased donor. : STILINSKI: What? : MELISSA: Tracy's skin graft was allogeneic-- that means taken from individuals of the same species. So was Donovan's. Both skin grafts and the cornea were taken from outside donors. Donovan, Tracy, and Lucas had two sets of DNA. Chimeras. They were all genetic chimeras to begin with. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: Liam, we brought her here to protect her. : LIAM: And now she's bait. : HAYDEN: Am I? : SCOTT: No, no one's bait. But we can't be bodyguards to everyone every night. : LIAM: Then why aren't we talking to Stiles' dad? Why aren't we doing something better than hiding in a school? : SCOTT: Because we still don't know anything about them or what they want, okay? They're winning, and we don't even know what the game is. : LIAM: What if they come in here and those things don't work? What if you have an asthma attack again? What are we gonna do? : SCOTT: I don't know. : LIAM: This plan sucks! : SCOTT: You got a better one? Kids are dying, and she's next! So, somebody has to do something. Somebody has to save everyone. So somebody's got to be the bait! : LIAM: Scott... Promise me you'll do everything you can to save her. : LIAM: Scott-- promise. : SCOTT: I'll do everything I can. I promise. : HAYDEN: Guys... I think I might need a little help right now. I forgot my pills. I have a bottle in my locker. I can get them, but... : SCOTT: I'll get them. What's your combination? : LYDIA: Hurry. I'll keep watch. : SCOTT: ...Kira? : KIRA: voice You know who I am. : SCOTT: Kira? Kira, stop! : KIRA: voice I am the Messenger of Death! : LYDIA: Scott? : LYDIA: Tracy? : TRACY: Lydia? Thank God! I need your help. : LYDIA: What do you need? What can I do? : TRACY: I need you to scream. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : THEO: If Scott really gave up on you for some piece of crap like Donovan, then he wouldn't be a True Alpha, would he?? : STILES: Or maybe that's the definition of one-- someone who doesn't put up with murder. : THEO: It sounds like you guys need to look up "justifiable homicide." : STILES: Did you seriously just say that to the son of a cop? : THEO: A Werewolf's eyes are supposed to change color when you take an innocent life. : THEO: Do these look blue to you? : THEO: It was self-defense-- for me and for you. : STILES: Or maybe you just don't feel all that bad about it. You can't say one life is objectively less innocent than another one. What if they turn blue 'cause you feel guilty? : THEO: So it's up to interpretation? : STILES: Yeah, maybe... : THEO: Okay. Then here's my interpretation of what happened with you and Donovan-- not guilty. : THEO: Did you feel bad about it? : THEO: Not now-- I mean right then. Right when it happened. What were you thinking the moment you knew he was dead and there was no saving him? : STILES: One word... Good. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : STILES: What? : THEO: A scent... Like smoke. Like something burning. SINEMA : MASON: You okay? : COREY: Better than ever. : MASON: It healed, didn't it? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LIAM: Hayden, did you hear that? : HAYDEN: They're here, aren't they? They're in the school. : LIAM: Scott? Lydia? : THE SURGEON: We're on a frequency you can't possibly imagine. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : THEO: The body... The body's gone. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: AHHH! : MASON: Sorry. Sorry. I was trying to help. Liam said pain... He said it makes you human. : SCOTT: What happened? What are you doing here? : MASON: I found another Chimera. His name's Corey. : SCOTT: Wait... Where's Liam and Hayden? : MALIA: They're gone... Hayden and Liam are gone. DREAD DOCTORS OPERATING THEATER : LIAM: Hayden... : LIAM: No, no, no! Don't! Don't hurt her! Hayden! Hayden! : DREAD DOCTORS: Hayden. Hayden. Hayden. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5A Category:Unfinished Transcripts